Kidnapped
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Skye Turner longs for an adventure,but when she is kidnapped as part of Beckett's brother's scheme to take over the seas, she may have gotten more than she bargined for. T for possible future violence


**AN: **Obviously I am ignoring the credits scene. There are so many boys and men in Pirates of the Caribbean(and with three of them chasing Elizabeth too!), that I really think Elizabeth deserves a daughter... so here she is! Also, as anyone who has read my other stories may notice, the first chapter is always the shortest, so expect more longness in the future!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you reconize, but I do own Skye (MUHAHAHAHA!!) and really wish I owned POTC. (Doesn't everyone??)

**

* * *

**

**Skye**

I had been sitting on the beach as I usually did, staring out on the horizon. The ship wasn't there of course. Wouldn't be for another six years exactly. I sighed. My father did his job faithfully, but I had only seen him once. How right was it for me, at thirteen to have to go for so long with just me and my mother? Of course I loved her, but as pirate king, Elizabeth Turner was truly too busy to look after a child. Then there was Grandfather. He was here a lot, but it wasn't the same. He spent some time with Father on the Dutchman, and some with Jack on the Pearl, too. Ah yes, Uncle Jack. My favorite days were those when the Pearl came to visit. He and his crew, (He had retrieved the Pearl and made a compromise with Barbossa, the most recent being that each was Captain for a month then they alternated. My bet was that it would last about 6 months before they fought again) were always kind to me and had taught me everything I knew about pirating. We had just received a letter that they would try to visit within the next few weeks, a visit which I was anxiously awaiting. The faint outline of a ship on the horizon ignited my hopes for a moment but as it drew closer, I could see that the sails were white, and with a growing sense of dread, the English flag flying from the mast.

**The **_**Deliverance **_

Thomas Beckett paced his cabin. He looked up sharply. "So you mean to tell me, that the only child of wanted pirates Will and Elizabeth Turner is on that island?" he demanded, pointing to a small dot on the map that may've been a stray mark. The other three men in the room nodded. There was Whitley, his aide, Peter West, the new admiral, and Daniel Read, the new governor of Port Royal. "The chance to finish the noble work started my brother is upon us, gentlemen, and I guarantee we shall not waste it," he glared at them all. "Understood?" The three men nodded again. "Now I have found out from various sources that she is thirteen years old, and named Skye Elizabeth Turner. I believe being somewhat familiar with our goal might aide us in our quest. Now remember, the girl must not be harmed, we need her to convince her mother to give us the key, and the chest, and ultimately, the option to succeed where my brother failed. We must not make any mistakes," he paused and flipped a coin in the air. He caught it. "Well don't just stand there! Inform the crew, we storm the island immediately!" The three men jumped. Whitley and the Admiral left to alert the crew. Read stayed behind, he and Beckett had a map to study…

"Crew! Set course for the island, step to it, men!" The admiral checked that his orders were being carried out before turning to Beckett's aide. "Whitley, organize five of the best men and prepare them to go ashore around the other side. Make sure you go with them. The ship is meant to be a distraction, if we get Elizabeth to investigate the ship, we can take the child without her notice, now go!" Whitley nodded and walked off. Within ten minutes, a longboat was lowered into the water. It sailed over the ocean and around the back of the island. The six men piled out of the boat. "Johnson, take an oar," commanded the aide. The men looked at each other, but Whitley knew what he was doing. They crept forward to the other shore, where Skye was staring at the ship, confused, surprised, but actually not scared. Whitley was impressed, even if he wouldn't admit it. He took the oar from Johnson, pulled it back, hesitated for a moment, and then swung it forward into the back of the girl's head.


End file.
